WHEREVER YOU ARE
by PUCHIS
Summary: -ONESHOT-No llores, te ves mejor cuando sonríes. -Ahora entiendo porque no me dejabas acércame- El miedo no perdona corazones -pero tu corazón es puro, y yo lamento haberte herido.


**WHEREVER YOU ARE**

**Disclaimer:** Hey Arnold! No me pertenece, los derechos de autor y/o copyright pertenecen a su creador Craig Bartlett, a Nickelodeon y a Viacom.

Bueno, acá esta la sorpresita que había anunciado en mi otro fanfic. Espero que les guste y la disfruten.

Es un "SongFic".

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

El viento soplaba de una forma suave, produciendo un leve pero oscilante sonido mientras elevaba algunas hojas y las hacia volar con suavidad, como si danzaran con su música.

Era otoño. Quizá, el otoño más frio que haya podido alguna vez tener la ciudad de Hillwood, o por lo menos para ella era bastante frio. Se sentía a morir, lágrimas resbalaban por sus coloradas mejillas mientras el frio viento se colaba sigiloso por sus prendas. Realmente estaba destrozada.

_**Te lo estoy diciendo, **__**oh yeah**_

_**Suavemente lo susurro,**_

_**Esta noche, esta noche…**_

_**Tú eres mi ángel**_

Estaba en el parque, el cual, y a juzgar por la hora, no visitarían muchos, pues ya no era una hora prudente como para estar ahí, sentada en una banca de madera bajo un gran roble, sollozando, quizá, por alguien.

—Helga, ¿eres tú?—"_Esa voz_", pensó.

_**Te quiero tanto, **__**oh yeah**_

_**Ambos nos hemos vuelto uno,**_

_**Esta noche, esta noche…**_

_**Solamente diré que…**_

—No, mira nada más que soy un madero más en esta banca—responde sarcástica, pues la presencia de aquel muchacho le molesta de sobremanera en ese momento.

—Yo…Helga—guardo silencio, pues cuando esta volteo a verlo, pudo admirar que sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas, y su esclerótica, normalmente blanca, ahora podía apreciarse de un tono rojizo.

—Sí, ¿Qué quieres Arnold?—dijo arrastrando el nombre del chico, pues en este momento no podía estar más enojada con él de lo que se encontraba, podía notarse como una vena comenzaba a palpitar en su cien.

_**Donde quiera que estés, siempre te haré sonreír,**_

_**Donde quiera que estés, siempre estaré a tu lado,**_

—Vine a disculparme—dijo serio pero con la mirada baja. Sabía que lo que le había hecho había estado mal, pero ella de igual manera lo había tomado muy radical.

—No hay nada que disculpar—dijo ella levantándose y enjugando sus últimas lágrimas con la manga de su saco—, todo quedo claro, finalmente lo entendí.

—No Helga—avanzó Arnold en su encuentro, deteniéndola por su brazo—, aún no entiendes que eres la única mujer a la que amo.

_**Y sin importar lo que digas,**_

_**Al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos, **_

_**Te prometo que este momento será "**__**Para siempre**__**",**_

_**Oh yeah**_

—Suéltame—decía Helga sin mirarle, parecía que estaba sollozando.

—No hasta que me dejes por fin amarte—decía Arnold ya molesto, cosa que hizo voltear a Helga.

—Cómo, ¿amarme?—le cuestionaba con ironía—, ¿me pides que te deje amarme?, ¿acaso no acabas de decir que ya lo hacías?

Arnold guardo silencio un momento, después la miro a los ojos y la jalo del brazo que sujetaba para evitar que siguiera huyendo, acercándola así lo suficiente como para darle un cálido abrazo, cosa que ella necesitaba mucho, pues lo único que llevaba puesto era un saco delgado, el cual no le abrigaba demasiado, y realmente estaba helado ese día.

—Te amo—dijo Arnold mientras besaba su cabello—, el único problema es que siempre huyes cuando quiero que arreglemos las cosas— suspiro y la alejo un poco para que lo mirara—, por eso te pido que me dejes amarte, Helga, deja de huir, las cosas no son claras entre nosotros, y no te culpo, pero por favor, te pido que me dejes amarte y dejes de alejarte de mí.

_**No necesito una razón, **__**oh yeah**__**,**_

_**Cariño, simplemente te quiero,**_

_**Está bien, está bien,**_

_**Día tras día, **__**oh yeah**_

—Pero… ¿Qué hay de Lila?—le cuestiona con los ojos empapados, grandes y azules, clavados sobre él, cosa que lo desarma completamente.

—Ella no es nadie para mí—sonríe—, solo tu logras desarmarme con tú profunda e hipnotizante mirada—esto último hizo que Helga se sonrojara y escondiera si cabeza en el pecho del chico.

_**A partir de este momento, **__**oh yeah**__**,**_

_**Y para siempre por favor…**_

_**Hasta la muerte, Quédate conmigo,**_

_**Llevémoslo a cabo**_

—Te amo demasiado—susurro en su oído, haciendo que ella se estremeciera por sentir su aliento.

—Arnold—susurro ella mientras se alejaba del chico—, yo…—guardo silencio, no creyó que fuera prudente decir lo que pensaba en ese instante, quizá él podría pensar que había ganado.

—Puedes decirme lo que quieras, no peleare, no refutare—guardo silencio esta vez, pues le dolía lo que iba a decirle—, no te seguiré si decides irte.

Helga volteo a verlo, esta vez quien tenía los ojos acuosos era Arnold, pues era cierto, y finalmente lo había demostrado, la amaba, con exactitud Helga no podía deducir cuanto, pero en verdad la amaba, tanto así que dejaría su ego varonil de lado y lloraría por ella, cosa que a ella de igual manera de lleno los ojos de lágrimas.

—Arnold—susurro sobre los labios del chico mientras los rozaba con delicadeza. Ambos dejaron escapar esas lágrimas que retenían, pues habían aprendido con los años que llorar es una buena forma para desahogar el corazón de las penas.

_**Donde quiera que estés, siempre te haré sonreír,**_

_**Donde quiera que estés, siempre estaré a tu lado,**_

_**Y sin importar lo que digas,**_

_**Al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos,**_

_**Te prometo que este momento será "**__**Para siempre**__**"**_

En ese momento ya no importaba nada, no importaba el hecho de que había comenzado a llover, no importaba el hecho de que estuviese haciendo demasiado frio, tanto o peor que en el polo norte, no importaba el que Helga estuviese desprotegida, pues Arnold la abrazaba con toda su fuerza mientras ella sujetaba su cuello y hacían de ese beso uno cada vez más cálido y profundo. Se necesitaban, se amaban, y finalmente lo habían comprendido. No fueron necesarias las palabras, pues ese beso llevaba consigo todos los sentimientos y emociones que ellos habían ocultado por años, pero ahora, sería diferente.

_**Donde quiera que estés, nunca te haré llorar,**_

_**Donde quiera que estés, nunca diré adiós,**_

_**Y sin importar lo que digas,**_

_**Al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos,**_

_**Te prometo que este momento será "**__**Para siempre**__**"**_

Se amaban, si, definitivamente lo hacían, y en ese beso estaban entregando todos los años de aquel sentimiento, toda una vida entera, todas las veces que fueron separados y que ahora no lo serán más, todas las veces que el uno lucho por el otro, solo para conseguir estar juntos.

Tuvieron que separarse, más por falta de aire que por su propio deseo, pues ellos podrían haber seguido con aquel beso durante la eternidad.

—Arnold—susurro Helga, este la vio a los ojos—Te amo.

Arnold sonrió complacido, ella finalmente lo había dicho sin miedo, segura, y sobre todo se lo había dicho a ÉL, no a Lorenzo, no a Brian, no a Stinky, a él, solamente a él le había dicho lo que sentía, y lo que sentía era amor.

Arnold cerro sus ojos, la lluvia no le importaba ya, estaba feliz, estaba con la mujer que amaba y aun ama con locura, todo su mundo finalmente estaba completo—Helga—susurro—, ¿recuerdas cuando nos conocimos?

Helga le imito, cerro sus ojos y se escondió en su pecho, se sentía protegida, amada…sobre todo amada. Finalmente se sentía completa—No he podido olvidarlo nunca.

—"_Me gusta tu moño"_

—"_¿Eh?"_

—"_Me gusta tu moño porque es rosa como tu ropa" _

_**El día que nos conocimos,**_

_**Es uno de los recuerdos que atesoro con más cariño,**_

_**Y el día de hoy,**_

_**Será nuestro segundo recuerdo más preciado…**_

—Te amo Helga—susurro cerca de sus labios, esta vez, él era quien iba a tomar la iniciativa en el beso, uno de los miles que tendrían más adelante.

—Y yo a ti demasiado Arnold—concluyo moviendo sus labios sobre los de él.

_**Para poder amar sinceramente a una persona,**_

_**Y para poder volverme una persona dulce y sincera,**_

_**Mantendré por siempre el amor que existe en el fondo de mi corazón.**_

_**Donde quiera que estés, siempre te haré sonreír,**_

_**Donde quiera que estés, siempre estaré a tu lado,**_

_**Y sin importar lo que digas,**_

_**Al pensar en ti, surgen estos sentimientos,**_

_**Te prometo que este momento será "**__**Para siempre**__**"**_

_WHEREVER YOU ARE__**  
(Donde quiera que estés)**_

+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.++.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+.+

**FIN**

_Gracias por leer._

_Espero les haya gustado._

_Quejas, tomatazos, cualquier cosa que se les ocurra siempre es bien recibido en sus reivews o mensajes privados._

_Si visitan mi perfil aparecerá el link de la canción en su idioma original junto con la traducción, pero de igual forma, la canción es de "One Ok Rock", un grupo Japonés que me ha venido sonando en la cabeza desde que me lo enseñaron, así que quise hacer algo con esta canción que me gustó mucho de ellos._

_Así que, eso es todo. Espero sus comentarios sobre mi historia, acepto todo lo que me quieran y tengan que decir._

_Saludos y nos leeremos a la próxima._

_¿Clic a botoncito?_


End file.
